


Home

by sootonthecarpet



Series: 30 day OTP challenge (Wells/Myka) [2]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, F/F, Fainting, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootonthecarpet/pseuds/sootonthecarpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka stumbles in the direction of the door, and Helena lingers, not quite following, trailing behind like smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt two, 'cuddling somewhere'.
> 
> Shamelessly self-indulgent, and bizarrely purple in the prose.

Everyone is glad to have Myka back at home—so glad, Helena thinks, that they do not seem to be aware of how far she still has until recovery. After multiple cupcakes, sudden hugs, and joyous greetings, Myka's hands are tense in her pockets and Helena wonders that she has not yet sat down or asked to be left alone.

She walks up quietly. "Are you alright, love?" she asks quietly, the epithet rolling off so casually as to go unnoticed. Myka blinks dazedly a few times, then looks over. "Yes," she answers, swallowing and swaying in place. Pete has been standing across the room, but he sees this and hurries to Myka's side.

"I'm really fine," she protests. "I need some air."

Reluctantly, they all step back. Myka stumbles in the direction of the door, and Helena lingers, not quite following, trailing behind like smoke. Pete looks at her for a long six seconds. She steps into the hallway after her friend.

Helena's arrival finds Myka sitting on the porch and leaning back wearily.

"It's a little cold for the time of year, isn't it," Helena remarks quietly. Myka looks up—she had not heard Helena approach.

"How did you get me out of that?" Myka inquires. "You still haven't told me."

"I panicked. Shot him with his own gun." Helena says it coolly, perfectly detached.

"Oh," Myka says.

Helena looks out over the landscape, not that there's much visible at this time of the evening. They are silent for a good deal of time.

Myka stands too quickly, and Helena stands with her, quick enough to catch her as she falls. Myka is a little heavy, but Helena has carried heavier, and by the time Myka is stirring, Helena has laid her on the sofa and covered her in a blanket.

"That was embarrassing," Myka mumbles. "I should go to bed..."

"Let me help you," Helena says, and it is a command.

Myka is half asleep and leaning heavily against Helena's shoulder by the time they make it to Myka's bedroom. "Ugh," she mumbles, slipping down Helena's side to fall into the bed. Helena pats her shoulder and draws away. "Don't go," Myka says, catching Helena by a finger through a belt-loop and two more in her pocket. Helena lets Myka cast an arm about her waist and drag her to sitting on the edge of the bed. She manages to pull herself half into Helena's lap before giving up and going limp.

"Are you okay?" Helena asks her curiously.

"I'm lonely," Myka murmurs. "Often."

Helena nods and swallows. She slides a hand into Myka's curls and puts an arm around her.

**Author's Note:**

> Pete already suspects there might be something there. (He's curious and he ships it.)


End file.
